1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reverse-separating device for a slide fastener used on a clothes having an opening formed in its front, such as a jumper, overcoat; and particularly to a reverse-separating device made of metal attached to the ends of a slide fastener for opening and closing a pair of right and left fastener stringers of the slide fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an ordinary separating device which is comprised of a separable pin attached to the bottom end of one of the two stringers and a retainer attached to the bottom end of the other stringer. The retainer is comprised of a retainer box and a retainer pin which extends upward from the retainer box and is of a U-shaped cross-section. The retainer box and the retainer pin either can be made as one unit at one time by a die-casting process. Alternatively, they can be separately made and thereafter be assembled by clamping the retainer pin within the retainer box. In either method, the retainer pin is clamped onto the bottom end of one fastener tape. In order to close the slide fastener, the separable pin attached to one stringer is inserted into the retainer box attached to the other stringer, and thereafter, the slider moves upward to close the slide fastener.
A reverse-separating device for a slide fastener is shown in the specification of UK Patent Application Publication No. 624334. A retainer pin 100 of this reverse-separating device is reproduced in FIG. 12 of the drawings attached hereto for convenience's sake. The retainer pin 100 is stamped of a metal plate into a U-shaped cross-section and has a pair of opposed flanges 102 formed longitudinally on its one side. A flat stop 104 is provided on the bottom end of the retainer pin so as to project laterally therefrom. The stop 104 is intended to stop descent of a reverse-separating slider.
The ordinary separating device which is comprised of the retain box, the retain pin and the separable pin described first above cannot be used as a reverse-separating device.
On the other hand, the retainer pin 100 of the reverse-separating device reproduced in FIG. 12 has the flat stop 104 formed integral therewith. However, the retainer pin 100 has a problem. It is stamped from a metal plate, but, since the stamping operation is complex, it is impossible to form the retainer pin 100 at a single step. Furthermore, the retainer pin 100 is not of a shape suitable to be subjected to feeding process with an automatic parts feeding machine for attaching the retainer pin 100 to the edge of the fastener tape. It is therefore tedious to attach the retainer pin 100 to the fastener tape.
In view of the problems mentioned above, it is an object of this invention to provide a metal-dicast reverse-separating device for a slide fastener wherein a retainer pin and a separable pin are simple in construction and so each can be produced in a single step, and furthermore, the retainer pin and the separable pin can be efficiently subjected to feeding operation with an automatic parts feeding machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide a metal-dicast reverse-separating device wherein the retainer pin can be clamped to the bottom end of the fastener tape through its plastic deformation reliably, easily and sightly.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a metal-dicast reverse-separating device, wherein the retainer pin is attached to the fastener stringer with the stopper spaced from the lower edge of the fastener tape and the impact that the stopper suffers when the stopper stops the reverse-separating slider will not influence the end of the fastener tape, so that the retainer pin is durable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a metal-dicast reverse-separating device which is improved in strength to endure stresses tending to thrust up perpendicularly of the fastener chain, wherein the stopper sets up the limit up to which the separable pin can be inserted into the reverse-separating slider, to thus determine accurate relative position between the retainer pin and the separable pin.
It still another object of this invention to provide a metal-dicast reverse-separating device wherein the retainer pin can maintain its predetermined posture and the retainer pin and the reverse-separating slider can keep engaged with each other reliably.